


Innocent Innocence

by Allenxedward



Series: Innocent Innocence [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Rape, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an innocence makes all the men around you sexually aroused but the keeper (Allen), what will happen to the keeper and how will the innocence transform him and the people around him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The exorcist separated into groups and were searching among the art works in the art gallery in France trying to find a piece of innocence that was reported to be located within the building. Lenalee and Allen separated and went to the west wing to search while Lavi and Kanda were searching the east wing. They already destroyed 2 level twos and many level ones as they searched. They finally found it, a Rosario containing a glowing innocence.

"We found it!" Lenalee announced through the golem that connected to Kanda's golem.

"Alright. We will meet you out front." A chipper voice replied, obviously Lavi's.

Lenalee removed the Rosario from behind the glass casing. She was shocked by how heavy the little cross necklace was. She closed up the case and walked over to Allen and smiled. "Ready to get something to eat?"

Allen's face brightened and he smiled. "Yes! I'm ready for some French food. Any food is fine though."

She smiled. "I think there was a nice restaurant down the street."

"That sounds great."

The two walked down the halls and out to the two out back.

####

Kanda was not happy with the food selection at the restaurant, but he settled with some plain bread as they ate.

After dinner they arrived at their in and got settled in for the night, Lenalee got her own room while the boys shared a room.

The three argued about bed arrangements, but Kanda won the argument getting him his own bed while Allen and Lavi shared.

####

As the three settled down and finally got into bed to sleep a knock sounded, Kanda rolled in his sleep grumbling for someone else to get the door.

Allen slowly crawled out of bed and answered the door, it was Lenalee.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I got a mission and I have to leave right away." She removed the Rosario and placed it around Allen's neck. "Can you take that back to headquarters with you? I trust you a bit more than Lavi or Kanda."

Allen nodded. "Alright, I will take it. Thanks Lenalee, and come back safely."

"I will." She promised and picked up her bag and left, leaving Allen to go back to bed.

Allen yawned and laid down, not noticing that the innocence was slowly losing its glow.


	2. Chapter 2

Allen was on the verge of sleep when he felt Lavi fidget beside him. Tired, he yawned and tried to turn over and ignore Lavi as he moved about. He focused on sleep yet again before he felt something wrap around his waist. Startled and confused, he turned to see Lavi moving closer to him.

"Lavi, what are you…?" Allen was cut off as Lavi started kissing Allen's neck. Freaked out, Allen tried to push Lavi away. "Lavi, what are you doing?" Allen practically yelled. Allen tried to push away, but Lavi's hold around his waist was too tight. "Stop! Lavi, I mean it!"

The lamp light came on and Allen was relieved to see Kanda up, thinking that Lavi would stop upon seeing a sleep-deprived Kanda. Kanda gave his usual smirk and got out of bed and walked over to Allen and Lavi's bed. He crawled on top of Allen and began kissing the white haired exorcist.

"Wha?" Allen squeaked, scared. "What are you doing?" Allen paused as Kanda slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Allen fought struggling under Lavi's and Kanda's hold. "Stop!" Allen begged, but the two didn't even flinch. Lavi held Allen down as Kanda stripped Allen down to his boxers.

"Please stop!" Allen Screamed a Lavi completely stripped Allen of all his clothing.

Lavi licked Allen's stomach as Kanda held Allen. Lavi slowly removed his shirt and unbuttoned his pants.

Allen looked into Lavi's eye, trying to plead with him to stop. He then notice that his eye looked lifeless, like a doll's. He turned to Kanda, whose eyes also reflected a dull soulless gleam.

Lavi and Kanda switched turns holding Allen down. Kanda unbuttoned his shirt as he sucked on and nipped at Allen's nipples.

Allen couldn't stop himself as he gasped in pleasure.

Lavi smirked and took his opportunity to snake his tongue into Allen's mouth.

Allen wanted to scream, but couldn't with the extra tongue in his mouth.

Kanda stripped down and helped Lavi hold Allen down. Kanda cupped Allen's member and began stroking it.

Lavi pulled his tongue out of Allen's mouth as Allen moaned.

Kanda placed Allen's member in his mouth and began to suck.

"Kanda, please stop!" Allen cried after a pleasured moan.

Lavi licked his fingers and ringed Allen's entrance.

"Stop!" Allen begged.

Kanda, effortlessly, flipped Allen onto his stomach and held him still.

Lavi quickly slid his digit around and slid in his second finger.

Allen screamed in pain. "Please…" He whimpered.

Lavi scissored his fingers and slid in his third, before lining up with Allen and slowly sheathing himself into Allen.

Allen gasped from the pain.

Lavi paused and kissed Allen's back, giving him some time to adjust.

Kanda licked his fingers and squeezed his first finger in.

Allen screamed. "Stop! I can't…"

Kanda inserted his second finer and scissored them making room for the third. He lined up.

"Stop! Please, you two are too big."

Just like all of Allen's pleas before, Kanda and Lavi ignored them.

Kanda slowly squeezed himself into Allen.

Tears ran down Allen's face, he was in so much pain and scared. He didn't know what to do. He was being raped by his own friends.

Kanda pushed himself in until, like Lavi, he was fully sheathed inside Allen's small body.

They gave Allen a minute to adjust.

Allen couldn't bear it. His anus was stretched so much he feared that they were going to rip him open if they so much as moved. He breathed shakily, his breathes filled with pain and fear.

They slowly began to move, using their hips to thrust deeper into him.

Allen screamed in pain, which died down into a pleasured moan. It was so painful, but at the same time if felt so good. Allen didn't understand.

They slowed down and Allen was relieved, thinking that they were tired, but he was so wrong.

Suddenly, the two simultaneously rammed into Allen making him scream out in pain and pleasure. Sure he was in pain, but at the same time he never felt so good in his life.

Allen comed all over himself as the two continued to thrust as hard as they could.

After many thrusts, Lavi comed in Allen, making Allen's canal even tighter. The tightness around Kanda's member made him eject his seed into Allen, just as Lavi did.

The two pulled out, releasing Allen from their hold.

Allen laid there a second, in a daze and in pain. Semen and blood escaped from his entrance, but he ignored it and ran to grab his clothes.

He threw on his clothes as he ran out the room and down the halls of the inn. He ran to the inn's courtyard and fell on the grass exhausted.

Timcanpy flew down and landed next to him on the grass.

Allen beckoned Tim closer and used him to contact headquarters. Komui answered him and Allen requested to come home to the Order early.

"Did something happen?" Komui asked.

Allen wanted to cry, he had no idea what happened, but he felt so scared, violated, and worst of all… alone. Allen sniffed, "I will talk to you when I arrive." Allen said.

"Alright. Be safe." With that, the signal died.

Allen looked around scared. He slowly got to his feet and stumbled. His lower body felt like it had been shredded to pieces, he could barely walk. He stumbled a few steps and fell again into the soft grass. He was so scared, and he couldn't stop himself as he cried silently.

####

Allen slowly walked to the train station. By now it was 1:15 in the morning. It had taken him almost an hour to get to the train station and by then all the trains had left for the night. The man at the ticket counter said that the next train arrived at 3:45 and left at 4. Allen thanked the man and walked over to a bench and lied down.

The wooden bench was almost as cold as the December night air. He shivered, wishing he had his coat, but he didn't want to go back. Timcanpy flew over and nuzzled his cheek and curled up against his stomach. Allen curled up into a fall on the bench, needing some sleep. As he slept, he did not know that tears flowed from his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Allen boarded the 3:45 train and sat in his seat in the back corner of the car. The train was empty, with the exception of nine or ten people. Allen yawned and tried to catch some sleep as the train pulled out of the station.

####

At 9, the train rolled into the station. Its arrival whistle woke Allen up from a deep sleep. He stretched and got off the train, Timcanpy following.

####

He arrived at the Order and the first thing he did was grab clothes for a shower. He walked to his room and picked out a shirt and pants and walked to the showers. He stripped down and removed the Rosario from around his neck. He turned on the hot water and stepped under the showerhead.

When he closed his eyes he could feel them touching him all over and kissing him, he even felt them inside of him. He took a wash cloth and tried to scrub that feeling away. He hated it, he hated that feeling! His eyes became blurry with tears, he wiped his face and continued to scrub his skin raw.

After he scrubbed his skin thoroughly, he stepped out and dried off. He changed into his change of clothes and slipped on his boots. He grabbed the Rosario and walked to Komui's office.

####

Knock! Knock!

"Yes, come in." Komui called, looking up from his paperwork.

Allen walked in.

"Hello Allen, please come in and sit down." Komui motioned for Allen to sit in the couch before his desk.

Allen sat down slowly, his whole lower body was sore.

"I see you have the innocence." Komui motioned toward the cross in Allen's hands.

"Yeah." He set it on Komui's desk.

"What's wrong? You wanted to speak to me." Komui reminded him.

Allen looked down at the floor, scared. "I-It was nothing."

Komui gave him a stern look. "Allen. Something is wrong, as your superior I can help you."

Allen looked at Komui then turned away. "Please, I just want to forget it."

Komui sighed. "Allen, I won't make you tell me, but can you promise me to come to me if something comes up. I will always listen and always help."

"Thank you Komui." Allen gave him a small smile, but Komui could tell that that smile masked depression. Allen walked out of Komui's office leaving the innocence with him.

####

Komui wondered what was wrong with Allen as he took the innocence to Hevlaska. When Allen communicated through golem the night before he also sounded depressed and hurt.

Hevlaska examined the Rosario when Komui gave it to her. "This is not the innocence."

"What? Oh well, we can still get Lavi and Kanda to get it. They are still in…"

"No." Hevlaska cut him off. "That is not what I meant. The innocence once did inhabit this cross, until recently."

"Recently?"

"Yes, it must have transferred to an accomadator."

Komui shook his head. "The only ones that have been in contact with the innocence has been my sister and Allen."

"There has been accomadators with more than one innocence." Hevlaska informed.

Komui nodded. "I will wait till Lenalee returns to test her since she was the first to come in contact with the innocence."

"What about Allen?"

"Something recently has upset him, so I want to give him some time to cool down." Komui explained.

"Sounds reasonable." Hevlaska agreed.

Komui took the Rosario, needing it to be returned to the art gallery. He looked at the cross. "We are never going to understand innocence."


	4. Chapter 4

Allen vomited the rest of his guts into the toilet, he never felt so horribly sick. He made up his mind to go see Komui, he had been vomiting for two weeks now and it bothered him. He hoped he wasn't coming down with something.

After the incident a month ago, Allen still wouldn't talk about it. Allen worked himself up to eventually asking Lavi and Kanda why they would do something like that. But they both gave him a weirded out and disgusted look. Allen didn't understand, but he didn't ask further.

Allen finished throwing up and flushed the toilet. He walked over to the sink and washed his face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, he was paler than normal. Maybe I have the flu… He thought and felt his forehead. He walked out of the bathroom and walked to Komui's office. He peeked in to see Reever and Komui talking. Allen walked over and sat on the couch.

Reever left after his conversation with Komui.

"Can I help you Allen?" Komui asked, directing his attention to Allen.

"I think I am coming down with something."

"Can you list your symptoms?" Komui grabbed a clipboard and pen.

"Well… I haven't been able to sleep very well, I toss and turn all night. I vomit every morning, sometimes I also vomit during different periods of the day. I can't stand the smell of food in the morning, it makes me nauseated, yet I eat it later and I'm fine."

Komui looked at the symptoms he wrote on his clipboard. "Allen, I am going to need a blood and urine sample to complete my examination."

Allen nodded, understanding.

Komui got out a box and brought out a needle. He walked over and advised Allen to look away for a second.

####

Komui was baffled. He didn't know what to make of Allen's results. He had called Allen back, wanting to discuss his diagnosis with the teen, but not knowing where to start. He cleared his throat, catching Allen's attention. "Allen… I have to ask you a few questions."

"Alright."

"Have you been sexually active in the past month or two?" Komui asked right off.

Allen felt tears in his eyes, he wanted to forger, why wouldn't anything let him forget. "I-I…" Allen couldn't speak, he hung his head.

"Allen, I need to know."

"I didn't want to… but they did it. I couldn't stop them." Allen muttered.

"Allen, I need to know. Did you have sex or not?"

A tear streaked down Allen's cheek and he nodded.

"Alright. I won't ask you much more, but I would like to know who you sexual partner is."

Allen sniffed and wiped his eyes. "It was… Lavi and Kanda."

"What?" Komui asked confused. He could see Lavi possibly getting together with Allen, but never Kanda. He couldn't imagine anyone with Kanda.

Allen nodded. "They raped me." Allen couldn't stop his tears. He never told anyone.

"What do you mean by, they raped you?" He asked.

Allen broke down in tears.

Komui walked over to Allen and gave him a hug and tried to calm him. "Allen, I need to know. Is this the reason you came back from your mission depressed?"

Allen nodded and wiped his eyes. "They pinned me against the bed. I couldn't move and they…" Allen cried on Komui's shoulder.

Komui held him. He always forgot that Allen was only 16. He was so young, yet having to go through all of this at his age… "Allen I want you to go to your room and rest. Come back tomorrow, you need a goodnights rest. Johnny will bring you some medication, take it. It will help you with your sleeping problems."

Allen sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"Everything will be fine." Komui promised. He knew now. Now he was certain that Allen was… "Allen tomorrow come back to my office. Okay?"

Allen nodded and stood.

"Take it easy. Alright?"

Allen nodded. "Thank you." He walked out of Komui's office and down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

As Komui said, Johnny came by with some medication. Allen took it and was knocked out for the rest of the night.

He woke up at 7, needing to throw up. He walked out of his room and stumbled to the bathroom. He managed to get to a stall and vomited into a toilet bowl. He hated mornings. He threw up again and wiped his mouth. He flushed the toilet and washed his face, before returning to the toilet to vomit again.

####

Allen slowly walked to Komui's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Allen walked slowly to the couch and sat down. He felt so weak.

"Allen, are you okay? You look pale."

"It was nothing. I threw up again this morning, but that's it." Allen answered.

"Have you eaten?"

Allen shook his head no. "I can't stand the smell of food in the morning, it makes me ill."

Komui nodded. "Allen, I have a theory on what is making you sick." He began.

"What is it?"

"Allen, the Rosario that you gave us did not contain the innocence. We believe the innocence transferred to an accommodator. Allen… I believe you are pregnant with this accommodator.

Allen about fell off the couch, "You must be joking. That's impossible."

"Allen, you show the symptoms of a pregnant woman, plus your test results of your blood and urine sample showed profuse evidence that you are with child."

"Wha…?" Allen asked shakily.

"You are most likely carrying either Lavi's or Kanda's child. Heck, it could be both of theirs."

Allen's hand slowly slid to his abdomen. Pregnant…?

Komui stood up. "Can I ask if you will come with me? I want to take you to Hevlaska so she can examine you and tell us if this is innocence causing all of this."

Allen slowly stood and followed Komui, hoping that his diagnosis was wrong and he just had a serious case of the flu.

They got onto the elevator panel and rode the elevator down to Hevlaska.

"Morning Hevlaska!" Komui smiled at the being.

"Hello." She greeted.

"I brought young Allen along to be examined."

Allen timidly stepped forward.

"Don't be frightened." She remembered her first encounter with the white-haired exorcist. "I am going to touch you. Please relax, I will not hurt you."

Allen didn't fight or struggle, he did as she advised and relaxed as she wrapped her tentacle like hands around him. Allen felt warmth fill his body as she searched for the innocence.

Hevlaska released Allen and smiled. "The missing innocence is safely within you."

"Hevlaska, is Allen…?" Komui asked.

"Yes." Hevlaska turned to Allen. "The innocence is safe and so is its accommodator."

Allen wanted this to be some sort of crazy dream, men can't get pregnant.

"Hevlaska, are you 100% positive?" Komui asked.

Hevlaska nodded. "I am sorry young exorcist, the innocence used you to create its accommodator." She explained.

Allen's knees grew shaky and he about passed out. He leaned against Komui for support.

"Easy Allen." Komui thanked Hevlaska for her help and the two returned to his office together as Komui supported Allen

####

Allen sat still on the couch as Komui wrote something down.

"Allen, every day you will report to me. You are on one mission and one mission only, protect the innocence and its accommodator."

Allen nodded.

"As for medical reasons, I am putting you on prenatal vitamins. I will call you up to get them when the time comes. In the meantime, sleep and eat something, even if you do get sick and throw it back up at least you will have some nutrients in your body. Another thing exercise, no sparring or fighting of any kind. I recommend a nice run or a jog." Komui noticed Allen looking at the floor. "Listen Allen, everything will work out fine."

"Komui… I don't know what to do…" Allen mumbled, from Komui's position at his desk he could see the teen shake and he had a feeling that tears were coming from those silver eyes of his.

Komui stood up and joined Allen on the couch pulling the teen into a hug. "What do you mean?"

"I'm scared." Allen admitted. "I'm only 16, and I'm a guy. I don't know what it's like to care for a baby." Allen's tears grew and he buried his face in Komui's jacket.

"Allen, you aren't alone. It is my job as your friend and superior to help you. Plus you have other friends who are more than willing to help you."

Allen wiped tears away and nodded. "Komui, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure." Komui smiled.

"Please don't tell Lavi and Kanda."

"What? Why?"

"I'd rather not have them find out. I would prefer them to never remember what happened that night. I want this this child to only have one parent."

"Allen, this is all your decision. You have just as much say in this as I do."

Allen nodded and stood. "I'm going to go get some sleep."

"Alright. When you wake, get something to eat. Remember, you need to eat enough for two parasite types." Komui reminded.

"I'll try." Allen promised and walked out. As he walked down the corridor he saw Lavi teasing Kanda as they walked to the training hall.

Allen opened his door and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. He walked over and flopped down on his bed. He laid still looking at the ceiling.

Timcanpy flew over and nuzzled Allen's cheek.

"Hey Tim." Timcanpy rested on Allen's chest. "How do you feel about babysitting?" Allen asked as he scratched behind Tim's wing.

Tim got up and used his little legs to move from Allen's chest down to his stomach and curled up in a ball.

Allen paused and remembered the night on the bench that night, when Tim curled up on his stomach. "Tim did you know?"

Tim spread his wings and closed them, Allen couldn't figure if that was a yes or no.

Allen closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Allen entered his room and grabbed some clothes to change into. He just came back from a run, and was a bit sweaty. He grabbed his clothes and walked to the bathroom. He walked to a shower and stripped down. He then looked at himself in the mirror. He no longer had abs, his stomach was completely flat. No matter how many crunches he did, his abs wouldn't define again. He sighed and laid a hand on his stomach, he didn't like how his body was already changing.

Over the course of the two months he was pregnant, his morning sickness got worse, and he started eating weird combinations of foods.

Komui told him that that was completely normal among pregnant women and that he shouldn't worry.

Allen finished his shower and pulled on his pants and shirt. He walked out and down to Komui's office, needing to see him for his daily checkup.

####

Upon Allen's entrance into Komui's office, he was hugged. He pulled away to see Lenalee smiling at him.

"Is it true? Are you really…?" Lenalee giggled happily.

Allen nodded.

She squealed in delight and hugged him. "Boy or girl?"

"I don't know." Allen admitted.

"Lenalee we won't know the sex of the child til month 3 or 4 of Allen's pregnancy." Komui explained. "Right now the baby is finally starting to look like a child."

"Ohhh! Okay!" Lenalee smiled and held Allen's hand. "Do you mind if I watch my brother examine you today?"

"I don't mind." Allen smiled, but shat a quick glare at Komui. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone, yet he blabbed to his sister. Allen was led by Lenalee to the couch and Allen laid down. Every day Komui made him do this so he knew the drill.

Komui walked over and pulled up Allen's shirt. He felt Allen's abdomen, pushing on different places and asking if there was any tenderness or pain. Allen would say no until Komui pushed on Allen's sides, then he winced. Komui pulled Allen's shirt back down. "Everything is fine. But I would like to discuss some things with you."

"Uh… okay…" Allen said and sat up.

"Allen you are about 9 weeks pregnant, correct?"

Allen nodded. "That sounds about right."

"Well… for a normal pregnancy, signs of showing even as insignificant as this appears 11 week mark. It concerns me that you are 2 weeks fast."

"Is that bad?" Allen asked confused.

"As of right now, no; but we might have to rethink some things."

"Like what?" Allen asked.

"We are going to follow your request and move you out of the Order when you started showing, but that was going to be another 2 months from now. At the rate you are progressing, we might have to move you out in a month or less. So get packed, be ready to leave at any moment."

Allen nodded.

"My plans are to wait another month before I ultrasound you to see if the child is okay and what their gender is and then send you with Johnny to live in a nice house on the outskirts of Paris. It's nice, you will like it." He promised. "It has a kitchen, living room, two bathrooms, and three bedrooms."

"It sounds big for three people."

Komui nodded.

Allen stood up. "Is that it for today?"

"Yes you are excused."

Allen said bye to Lenalee and walked out.

Lenalee turned to her brother. "How come you didn't tell him?"

"I am not entirely sure, it's only a theory. The only way to test that is through an ultrasound."

"How do you think Allen would've taken the news?"

Komui shrugged. "Allen is the type of person to love any child. He might always feel a little upset by what happened, but he wouldn't hold that against an innocent child."

"You're right, Allen is nice. He will make an excellent… umm… mother?"

Komui laughed. "I think he will prefer father, but yes… he is perfect for the position. Innocence couldn't have picked a better host."


	7. Chapter 7

Allen rolled onto his side then rolled back onto his back. He felt uncomfortable sleeping on his stomach. He yawned and slowly sat up. He gently massaged his stomach, his stomach was no longer flat, it had a slight bulge to it. He slowly stood and looked through his suitcase, he found a pair of pants and dress shirt. He no longer wore his vests, they showed his figure too much, but his dress shirts were fine… for now.

He finished dressing and finished the rest of his packing. After his ultrasound today he would come back and grab his stuff before going to the train station with Johnny.

Allen walked out of his room and walked down to the mess hall. As he turned the corner and entered the dining hall, an arm rested on his shoulder.

"So, I hear that you've got a mission." Lavi smiled.

"Yeah." Allen said, not exactly lying; protecting the innocence and its accommodator was his mission.

"When were you going to tell me?" Lavi insisted.

"I'm sorry, I… forgot."

Lavi raised an eyebrow. "Allen are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Allen said as they got in line.

"Are you sure that you aren't mad or something? You've been a little… off ever since the mission in France. I didn't do something to upset you, did I?" Lavi asked, concerned.

Allen looked at Lavi and felt bad for him.

Just like Allen, Lavi had been used by the innocence. Him and Kanda had both had no recollection of that night.

Allen shook his head, "Nothing's wrong, I've just been a little stressed."

Lavi nodded, understanding.

Allen came to Jerry's window and Jerry smiled. "What can I do for you today Honeybun?"

"My usual, along with an order of scrambled eggs sautéed with pickles, pineapple, calamari, and cabbage topped with chocolate sauce. I also want all my usual order to be covered in mustard and ketchup "

Jerry looked a little green. "Anything else?"

Allen thought for a second. "No… can you make everything in large portions, please?"

"Alright." Jerry said and set to work.

Lavi looked at Allen, disgusted by the order. Lavi pushed the thought aside and ordered as Allen got his food and walked to the table he usually ate at.

Lavi joined him later. They talked as they ate about missions, weather, and even girls. Lavi admitted that him and Lenalee were an item now.

"Wow! I'm so happy for you!" Allen smiled.

"Are you sure? I thought you like her."

"Well… I did, but it was just a crush." Allen smiled. "Besides you two make a cute couple." It hurt him to say that. He still loved Lenalee, but he knew she would never be happy with him and a child that was of his creation, along with his friends.

Allen finished eating and said his goodbyes before walking down to Komui's office.

Allen walked in to see Komui setting up a weird machine.

"Oh! You're early Allen."

"Yeah." Allen sat on the couch as Komui finished up and locked his office door.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. I want to see the little one."

"Alright, lay down and I will start prepping you."

Allen laid down and Komui pulled up Allen's shirt to apply a cold gell to Allen's stomach, which made Allen shiver.

Komui put a metal device onto Allen's stomach and turned the device on and a black and white image appeared. "Just as I thought."

"What?" Allen asked not knowing what to make of the image. It looked like a blob to him.

"I had a theory, but I didn't expect this result… wow."

"What?!" Allen asked, getting frustrated.

Komui paused and showed the image to Allen. He outlined three figures. "Allen you're pregnant with triplets."

Allen couldn't remember much after that statement as he passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Allen woke still on Komui's couch. He looked up to see Lenalee fanning him. He slowly sat up. "Where's Komui?"

Lenalee smiled. "He will be right back. He went to go get you something to drink."

"Oh… okay?"

"Will you be alright?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine."

"That's good!" She assured and smiled as she stopped her fanning.

"Lenalee, is their really three?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry, I know you want this." She said as she sat down beside her best friend.

"No. I'm okay. I just…" Allen looked down at the ground.

"Just what?"

"I don't know what to do. I thought I could possibly handle a child, but three… Lenalee… I don't know how to be a parent." Allen felt his eyes tear up.

"Allen, please don't cry. You are so kind and gentle. You are the nicest person I ever met." Lenalee pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm scared." He admitted.

Lenalee held Allen as he shakily cried on her shoulder. "Everything will be fine. Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry. I can't control it." Allen didn't want to cry in front of the girl he loved, the innocence was making him cry. It was humiliating him in front of the only girl he ever loved. Allen stood up and wiped his eyes. "I have to go. Please tell Komui to send my train ticket with Johnny."

"Alright, be safe." She kissed Allen's cheek. "I'll come and babysit every now and then so be prepared when I come over."

Allen smiled softly and thanked her before exiting the room and walking down the hall.

####

Allen sat across from Johnny and looked out the window as the train pulled out of station, leaving the Order behind. Allen sighed and relaxed.

Johnny smiled at him. "Are you ready for a break from the Order?"

Allen nodded. "I just wish it was for a different reason we were leaving."

"It's okay. I am trained for this. You will be safe in my care."

Allen sighed, "That's not what I'm talking about."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No… well… not right now." Allen looked out of the window and absentmindedly touched his stomach.

Johnny smiled, seeing the small reaction, and focused his attention on a book he had been wanting to read since he started working at the Order.

####

"Allen… wake up, this is our stop." Johnny shook Allen's shoulder, trying to wake the teen.

Allen's silver eyes slowly opened and looked up at Johnny.

"Come on. We got to get to the house before nightfall."

Allen stood up and grabbed their stuff from the overhead compartments.

They exited the train and collected their luggage. They got in a carriage and rode till they arrived at a small neighborhood. The carriage pulled up to a small beige house. The two got out and looked at their new home they would have to live in for the next few years.

Johnny smiled and collected the luggage. "Let's see if it is as good on the inside." He paid the carriage driver and led the way into the house.

It was nice on the inside, just as Komui said. Allen walked through the living room and found a nice bedroom. He set his stuff down and laid down on the bed. He didn't want to think at the moment, he just wanted to sleep. He closed his eyes and was out in seconds.


	9. Chapter 9

Spring time flew by so fast and it quickly approached summer.

The two grew use to the house, by then Allen was five months pregnant and showing it. Allen's clothes didn't fit anymore so Johnny took the liberty of making Allen plenty of maternity clothing. Allen was very thankful for Johnny. Johnny tried to do as much as he could for Allen including cooking, sewing, cleaning, shopping, giving medical advice, and being comforting to the teen. Allen couldn't have asked for a better caretaker.

####

Allen woke a warm June morning to the smell of breakfast.

He slowly sat up supporting his growing stomach. He got out of bed and walked out of his room to the kitchen where Johnny was busy cooking for five. Allen sat down at the table and watched Johnny cook, at first Johnny was horrible. Everything Johnny cooked was either burnt beyond recognition or raw, but now he was getting the hang of it after Allen had showed him.

"Morning!" The scientist greeted and set a plate piled with food before the exorcist.

"Morning." Allen smiled looking at the food.

Johnny brought over more plates and then brought a handful of different colored pills to Allen.

Allen looked at the vitamins, unhappy about having to take them.

"They are good for you and your little ones."

Allen sighed and sifted through them. "Some are disgusting; they dissolve in my mouth before I get the chance to swallow them." Allen said looking at a red pill he especially hated.

"You won't have to take them much longer." Johnny said as he sat down.

"Really? When can I stop?"

"After the kids are born." Johnny smiled.

Allen sighed, defeated. "You got my hopes up for a minute. I thought you were talking about something soon."

"It is soon. It will be here quicker than you realize."

Allen nodded. "Yes, I know. I just want this to be over and down with."

Johnny smiled. "I think you will love the end result though."

Allen didn't want to continue this conversation. He liked kids, but only as a friend or a little sibling relationship, not a parent. "Johnny… do you think they will like me?"

"They won't like you." Johnny smiled warmly. "They will love you. Now let's eat, breakfast is getting cold.


	10. Chapter 10

Ding Dong!

Johnny set the lid of the pot which dinner was cooking in down and walked to the door. He opened the door and was glomped.

"Johnny!" The voice cried.

Lenalee smiled at him as he hugged him, behind her was Reever.

Reever walked up and shook hands with Johnny. "It's nice to see you."

"Where's Allen?" Lenalee asked looking past him.

"He's sleeping. Come in." Johnny helped with their luggage and escorted them in.

"How far along is he?" Reever asked, looking around at the interior of the house.

"He's eight months." Johnny said as he returned to making dinner.

Lenalee shivered. "Isn't a bit cold in here?" She asked.

"Is it? Sorry, Allen has heat flashes, so I try to keep the house a little cool for him."

"It's alright. I just wasn't expecting it."

They all paused when they heard a door open and close from down the hall.

Lenalee turned and smiled when she saw Allen, supporting his huge stomach. "Allen!" She ran over and gently hugged him. "You look great!"

Allen laughed. "Thanks. It's nice to see you."

"We missed you." Lenalee smiled.

"Its only been a few months." Allen pointed out.

"Yeah, but still." She laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt our conversation, but I need to sit down."

"Yes okay, let me help." Lenalee helped Allen walk over to the couch and sit down.

"Sorry about that." Allen apologized. "They are just getting really heavy. I get aches if I stand for too long."

"Don't apologize, the whole reason I'm here is to help you and your little ones. Speaking of which…" She looked at Allen with big eyes. "Can I be Auntie Lenalee? Please?"

"Ummm… Sure… I guess. Actually, I was considering this… Would you be interested in becoming their godmother?"

"What?"

"You know, in case something bad happens to me. I want them to have a nice, loving parent."

"Allen, don't talk like that." Lenalee scolded.

"Sorry, I just need to know."

Lenalee thought for a second. "If I become their god mother, you know what will happen, right?"

Allen shook his head.

"I'm going to spoil the little ones rotten."

Allen laughed. "They will like that."

"So Allen," Allen turned to Reever who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Have any problems lately?" Reever asked.

"Ummm… not really. I no longer have morning sickness, and my cravings and mood swings have calmed. The only things that I have are fainting spells and heat flashes."

"That's good."

"Dinner is served!" Johnny announced.

####

They ate dinner together. Lenalee provided the whole dinner conversation of what was happening at the Order. She had a lot of minor details, but Allen paid attention to certain details like the wellbeing of Kanda and Lavi. She said that they were the same as always, but Lavi had seemed a little bored without Allen to bother.

After dinner, Lenalee helped Johnny clean up the kitchen while Reever went to set up an air mattress in Johnny's room for himself. He left the future baby room for Lenalee's use, since it already had a bed in it. Meanwhile, Allen took a nice warm bath, getting ready for bed. Allen changed into some maternity sleepwear and brushed his hair out before performing the rest of his night chores. He walked out of the bathroom and smiled when he saw Lenalee and Johnny finishing up. "Goodnight, you two."

"Wait!" Johnny ordered and brought over a glass of water. "Drink this. I want you to stay hydrated."

"Alright." Allen drank it and handed it back.

Johnny filled it up again. "And I expect this to be gone by the morning. Alright?"

Allen smiled and took the cup. "Goodnight Johnny. Goodnight Lenalee."

"Good night Allen!" the two said together as Allen walked to his room.

####

Knock! Knock!

"Come in." Allen said and set his book down. Every night he would read one chapter before bed, it helped him sleep.

Lenalee came in. "I thought you were going to bed."

"Well… I am in bed." I laughed. "Did you want something?"

"Yes. Can we talk?" She asked.

"Yeah. Sure."

Lenalee closed the door behind her and at on his bed. "When are you going to tell them?"

Allen automatically knew who she was talking about. He gently laid a hand on his stomach and felt something press against his hand, as if it was comforting him. He smiled, proud of the little kicker inside of him. "I would rather that they never find out."

"But Allen…"

"No, hear me out. If they all look like me and one of them. I will say that I got married and my wife died at child birth. But if and only if, they look like both of them, then I will go through and tell them the true story of what happened."

"It sounds like you've been thinking."

Allen nodded. "I want them to be happy. This world they are going to live in will be difficult and cruel. The least I can do for them is give them a father they can count on to always be there."

Lenalee smiled and stood up. "I won't pester you anymore about it." She promised. She gently laid a hand on Allen's stomach. "Hey little guys, I'm Auntie Lenalee. I'm going to spoil you three rotten." She smiled and felt a little push against her hand. "It seems you got your hands full." Lenalee smiled and walked to the door. "Goodnight you four."

"Good night." Allen responded. He turned the lamp off and nestled down. "One month left guys… I hope you three are ready to survive in the outside world." Allen slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, I never asked, how are things with you and Lavi?" Allen asked as he helped Lenalee set the table for dinner.

Lenalee laughed. "I've been here a month and you're just now asking?"

"Yeah, sorry. I've been a bit occupied." The nine-month pregnant male said apologetically.

Lenalee sighed. "It hasn't been going to well, he barely calls me and when he does he rants around missing me. He is just like big brother." She huffed.

Allen laughed. "Sorry, but that does sound like him."

"Are you ready for your c-section tomorrow?"

"If I said yes I would be lying."

Lenalee nodded. "I would be scared too if I was in your position. But don't worry; Reever, Johnny, and I are here to make sure the surgery is a success."

"Thanks Lenalee." Allen smiled and felt an awkward pain in his side. He ignored it, thinking one of the little ones just shifted inside him.

"Lenalee, can you help me bring the food out for the table?" Johnny asked from the kitchen.

"Sure." Lenalee handed Allen the plates. "Can you finish setting the table?" After Allen nodded, Lenalee walked to the kitchen.

Allen felt the pain in his side grow, then the pain instantly overtook him. He dropped the plates , they shattered against the tile floor. Allen clutched his stomach and fell to his knees in pain.

Lenalee and Johnny ran in, hearing the crash of the plates.

"Is this a fainting spell, Allen?" Lenalee asked, scared. She had seen Allen pass out before, but this time it looked like he was in pain. "Allen, what's wrong?"

Reever ran out of his bedroom to see the pregnant Exorcist on the ground. He ran over and examined Allen. "Johnny get prepped the surgery room prepped for the c-section surgery." Reever ordered.

Johnny ran off, leaving the two with Allen.

"Reever, what's happening?" Lenalee asked scared.

"Allen is going into labor."

"Allen is giving birth, but how? He is a guy."

"The innocence doesn't know. If we don't hurry, the children might die and I wouldn't doubt that Allen's life is in danger right now too."

Johnny came out dressed in a medical outfit. Reever and Johnny picked Allen up and carried him and set him on the operation table. Lenalee and Reever dressed in sterile medical uniforms too.

Johnny walked over to Allen. "Allen, listen to me. I need you to relax. When I put this mask over your face, please breath normally, it will knock you out for the surgery. I promise that when you wake, everything will be better."

Allen nodded and grit his teeth, trying to ignore the pain.

Johnny placed the mask over Allen's mouth and nose. They hooked Allen up to an IV, heart monitor, and applied anesthesia.

Allen opened his eyes for a minute when he felt someone hold his hand. He saw Lenalee smile, he then blacked out.

####

Allen slowly opened his eyes.

He was in his room. He looked over to see Lenalee in a chair in the corner, rocking a little bundle of sheets in her arms.

"Lena…Lee?" Allen asked, a little hoarse.

Lenalee looked up with a smile. "It's alright Allen, everything is okay."

Allen smiled, realizing that she was holding a baby, his baby. He closed his eyes, wanting some more sleep. Wait… one baby? Allen's eyes shot open. "Where are the others?!" Allen asked almost yelling, he refused to believe that he lost them.

Lenalee held a finger to her lips. "Easy Allen." Lenalee cooed. "Your body is still numb, they are safe in your arms."

Allen looked down to see two little sleeping babies. Allen's heart almost stopped, they were beautiful. As Allen gained feeling in his limbs he examined the little ones in his amrs. One had a small tuft of red hair, while the other had a little tuft of black hair.

"The ones you are holding are little boys. I'm holding the little girl." Lenalee walked over and showed him the little girl, she also had black hair.

"Can I hold her?" Allen asked looking at his baby girl.

"Of course you can." Lenalee placed the little girl in Allen's arms, so that he was holding all three.

He looked at them, they were so perfect.

"So, what are you going to name them?"

Alleen had thought about names, but wasn't sure. "Well…" He looked at the little red-headed boy. "I think Aaron fits him." He turned to the black-haired boy. "I think he should be named Rin." He got to his only daughter and thought. "Alice… Alice is pretty, just like her."

"Aaron, Rin, and Alice Walker. Those are cute names." She smiled at the little family. "I'm going to give the Walkers' some alone time."

Allen smiled a weary smile. "Thank you Lenalee.'

Lenalee returned the smile. "You are welcome Allen, now get some rest. You're going to need it. Lenalee walked out and left the new mother/father alone with his children.


	12. Chapter 12

5 years later…

Lenalee waited in Komui's office holding three mission folders, waiting for the last exorcist to arrive, while Kanda sat on the couch grumbling about why he had to wait.

Lavi finally walked in grinning, "Sorry I'm late. I didn't get the golem message. I think mine's busted."

"Come in Lavi. You really won't need a golem for this mission." Komui said.

Lavi entered and sat beside Kanda. "What type of mission are we going on? Innocence retrieval? Information gathering? Akuma elimination?"

"An escort." Komui said, cutting off Lavi.

"An escort?" Lavi asked. "But why?"

"Why not?" Komui shrugged.

"But three exorcists, sir, I think that's a bit overkill."

Komui laughed. "There is actually going to be four exorcists."

"Four?" Lavi asked.

"Yep. Allen will join up with you guys."

"Allen? Really?" Lavi asked getting excited, he missed his best friend.

"Some of the details of the mission are in your folder, but most of the information you will have to acquire from Allen himself."

Lavi and Kanda nodded.

"Alright. Lenalee knows where you three are going. I wish you the best of luck and no fighting." Komui said and waved them out of his office.

"That whole meeting was so pointless." Kanda grumbled as he snatched a mission folder from Lenalee's offering hand.

"Kanda, you need to learn some manners." Lenalee scolded.

"Bite me." He muttered emotionlessly and walked back to his room to collect his bag for the mission like everybody else.

####

Allen sighed when he heard fighting coming from the living room. He put the lid on the pot containing dinner and turned to see Alice standing in the doorway, her green eyes teared-up. She ran over and buried her face in her dad's pants leg.

"Alice, Sweetie, what's wrong?" He gently picked her up and wiped her tears away.

She sniffed and pointed to the living room.

Allen heard a crash and some yelling.

At that moment he made his decision… he was going to kill them.

"I'll handle it Alice." He set her down and walked into the living room. This was the fifth fight today. Allen watched the fight for a second, Alice behind him, shielding herself behind his pants leg. Thankfully this was a chase fight and not a beating the snot out of each other fight.

Rin, though he looked like Kanda, had Lavi's perkiness and happy-go-lucky attitude. Aaron, who looked like Lavi, was a miniature Kanda when it came to attitude. They constantly picked at each other which led to fights.

Right now, Aaron was chasing Rin, about to catch him when Allen cleared his throat. They stopped dead in their tracks and looked at their father, scared; they knew that they were in trouble.

"So what is it now?" Allen sighed and sat on the couch, not wanting to deal with this.

Alice crawled into her dad's lap and smiled up at him.

Allen smiled and kissed her forehead.

Allen wished that Johnny had stayed with him. Heck, he wished anybody would stay with him and help him take care of the three. They were definitely the offspring of Lavi, Kanda, and himself which meant trouble. He looked at his two sons, two pairs of silver eyes looking back. The only thing these two got from Allen was their silver eyes.

"You two can't keep fighting."

"But Aaron started it!" Rin yelled, pointing blame at the red head.

"Nuh- uh!" Aaron glared at Rin. "You started it!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yea-huh!"

"Nuh- uh!"

"Yea- huh!"

Allen's stress level hit the roof. "I don't care who started it! I'm ending it!" Allen yelled.

The two grew silent. "Sorry daddy." They muttered, in unison.

"I don't know what to do with you two." Allen sighed.

The two boys looked at each other, "Daddy…" They walked over and tried to sit in their dad's lap with Alice.

Allen smiled and held his three children. "I love you guys, you know that right?"

The three children nodded. "We love you too daddy." The three said in unison.

Allen kissed each of them on their forehead. "Alright. Now go play. If you're good I'll take you three to the park."

The three of their faces light up and they jumped out of their dad's lap to run around.

Allen smiled and returned to making dinner, he then heard a knock at the door.


	13. Chapter 13

"Why are we even here?" Kanda grumbled.

"You know why, not stop being a grump Kanda." Lenalee said and knocked on the door. "Now be happy, you haven't seen Allen in years."

Allen opened the door and smiled. "Well, this is a nice surprise."

Lenalee hugged Allen. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well. And you?"

"I'll be better when I see my godchildren."

Allen smiled and let her continue into the house. "Hey guys."

Lavi smiled. "I haven't seen ya in forever! How ya doing buddy?" Lavi grinned.

"I've been fine." Allen laughed. "Come in, its cold out there."

Lavi walked in and Kanda followed.

"Hi Kanda." Allen smiled at the exorcist as he entered.

Kanda grumbled something which Allen identified as 'Baka Moyashi'.

Allen rolled his eyes.

Lavi looked around the livingroom. "This is nice."

Allen smiled. "Thanks."

Lavi wondered where Lenalee disappeared to.

"Are you guys hungry? I'm making dinner." Allen said as he walked into the kitchen.

"whattcha makin'?" Lavi asked.

"Macaroni and cheese with ham, I also have some green beans for a vegtable."

Lavi nodded. "That sounds good."

Allen checked on dinner. "It's actually done. If you guys would get a plate you can help yourselves, there is plenty. I'll go get Lenalee and the kids."

"Kids? Oh! You mean the accommodator that you're protecting."

Allen laughed. "Yeah, it's something like that." He opened Aaron and Rin's bedroom to see Lenalee playing with the three. "Dinner time."

Alice giggled and ran over to her dad. "Daddy, we are going to play princess and Knight."

Allen picked up his little princess. "Really?"

"Yeah, Lenalee is going to be the evil stepmother, Rin is going to be a knight, and Aaron is the dragon."

"What about you? Are you a knight too?"

"No silly, I'm a princess. Girls can't be knights." She giggled. "Daddy, you should be the prince. You have to save me okay?" She said, explaining the rules.

"Okay, I'll play. But my princess, knight, and dragon need to eat." Allen said and carried Alice into the kitchen, Lenalee and the two boys following.

Lavi raised an eyebrow. "Since when were you a Daddy?"

Allen shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "Since around 5 years ago."

Lavi's eyes widened. "You mean that they are yours?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah. I'll explain everything later."

"Hey little one. " Lavi said, trying to get a good look at Alice.

Alice buried her face into her dad's shirt.

"Sorry, she's not much for strangers. She'll warm up eventually." Allen walked her to the couch and set her down. He looked his little girl in the eyes. "Do you want me to cover it?" He asked, pertaining to the innocence. Alice was the accommodator and her innocence was imbedded in her right eye. She was always shy and embarrassed by the innocence in her eye. She was teased by other kids because it was different and weird to them.

Allen grabbed an eye patch and tied it for her. "Is that better?"

She nodded and hugged her dad.

They walked back into the kitchen and Allen made a plate for Alice and set her down before making a plate for himself. They sat down together and talked as they ate, about what had happened in the past 5 years. Every time the subject of the kids' mother came up, Allen just blew it off and said they would talk later.

After dinner, Allen and Lenalee played with the kids until bedtime. Allen got his kids in bed and tucked them in. He kissed each of them and wished them a goodnight. He walked out and saw the three exorcists waiting in the living room.

"Do you guys want something to drink?"

"Sure." Lavi smirked.

Allen got out some glasses and poured up some wine. He gave each of them a glass and sat down.

"I need to talk to you, Lavi and Kanda, about the kids."


	14. Chapter 14

"I need to talk to you, Lavi and Kanda, about the kids." Allen said as he sat down with a glass of wine.

"What's up?" Lavi asked.

Kanda just huffed aggravated that he had to sit and listen, he didn't care.

"The three are mine, but that's the problem…" Allen sipped his wine, thinking about how to continue. He rehearsed this numerous times every day for five years and in an instant he forgot every speech he ever thought of, now it was just instinct. "The three are triplets with Alice, being the accommodator."

"Yeah, yeah." Kanda grumbled, hating senseless ranting. "What's the damn problem? Who the hell is the stupid birth mother that you knocked up?" Kanda asked impatiently.

Allen's temper flared. "I am!"

The two exorcists looked at Allen, shocked, until Lavi started to laugh. "Nice, you had me a second."

"I'm not lying." Allen said bluntly.

"But that's impossible!" Lavi said.

"Not with innocence." Allen countered.

"Then who is the father?" Lavi asked, almost yelling at Allen.

"You are, you ass!" Allen was done; he had enough stress for the day. He just wanted some sleep, but he now had to get through explanations.

All was silent a minute.

"You mean that they are mine?" Lavi asked.

Allen nodded. "They are Kanda's too."

Kanda's eyes widened. "Hell no they aren't, Moyashi. I would remember sleeping with you."

"Allen, how can they be ours if we never had sex with you or intimate relationships at all?"

"It was not you're doing, but the innocence."

Lavi looked confused and Kanda just looked mad.

"It happened almost six years ago." Allen said, starting the story. "It was a simple innocence retrieval in France, from an art gallery. All four of us were on the mission; we retrieved the innocence with no problem. Lenalee held onto the innocence, but had to leave so she gave it to me. That night while I was trying to sleep the innocence transferred from the cross containing it to my body. The innocence controlled you and made you do its bidding; it wanted an accommodator so it made one." Allen got silent for a moment, remembering what happened. "The innocence controlling you two made you… rape me." It hurt Allen a little to say that, but he had to. "I escaped and got to the Order and found out that I was pregnant. The Order was going to hide me when I seriously started showing, like 6 months. But then I found out I was carrying triplets. They moved me out at barely 4 months and brought me here where Johnny, Lenalee, and Reever watched over me. After nine months, I gave birth to the triplets." Allen sipped his wine, finishing his story.

"But… how the hell could they be ours? A man can't get pregnant!" Lavi asked, in denial, he refused to believe that the kids were his.

Allen finished his wine and stood up. He set his glass in the kitchen sink to wash tomorrow and walked over to Lenalee. "I made up a bed for you in Alice's room."

"Thanks she smiled."

"You two can sleep on the couch." Allen said, not caring, he wasn't in the mood.

"Wait!" Why are you running away from my questions? What do…?"

"Listen!" Allen snapped and glared at Lavi.

Lavi shut up, he never saw Allen so mad. "Question if I am a liar or not all night. But tomorrow, when you wake up and look at their little faces, just try to convince me that they aren't yours." Allen challenged, knowing they would lose. All three looked like them, not only that but they act like it too. "Goodnight." Allen said and walked down the hall to his room. Five years of practice and that's all you got? Allen bashed himself as he thought. He sighed and laid down, asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.


	15. Chapter 15

Allen felt his sheets move and felt a little body get in bed with him. He slowly opened an eye to see a little set of green eyes looking back.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Sweetie?"

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"What for?" Allen asked, concerned.

"I don't like those men here."

"Why?"

"They make Daddy sad."

Allen looked at his little girl and kissed her forehead. He didn't know if it was the innocence, but ever since she was little, she could always tell what you were feeling. It worked many times against Allen, who never likes to show when he was upset, like now. He ran his fingers through Alice's black hair. "They do make me sad." He admitted.

"Why?" She asked.

Allen gently wrapped his arms protectively around his daughter. "I love you, you know that right?"

She nodded.

Allen kissed her. "And you know that I will never let anything ever happen to you or your brothers, right?"

She nodded.

Allen gently finger combed her bangs. "Now get some sleep. I promise nothing will happen. "

She gently kissed her dad's cheek. "Night Daddy."

Allen kissed her again. "Goodnight, my little angel."


	16. Chapter 16

Allen never heard his door open, but the nest second he was being dog piled by his sons. He yawned and tried to ignore them.

"Dad! Dad! Daddy! Dad! Wake up! Auntie Lenalee is making breakfast! Dad! Daddy! Dady!"

Allen unwillingly looked at one of his children. "Wha…?"

"Time to get up Dad."

Allen shook his head and rolled over. "Five more minutes."

"No Dad." The three giggled and tried to wake their father up.

Allen eventually sat up and they cheered.

Alice jumped off the bed and followed Rin, wanting to play.

Allen yawned and smiled at his remaining son. "Morning Aaron."

Aaron nodded. "Morning."

Allen ruffled Aaron's red hair. "Something up?"

Aaron shrugged.

Allen sighed, Aaron was so much like Kanda. "What's wrong buddy?" Allen asked, picking up Aaron who looked so uninterested.

"Why are they here?"

"Who?"

"Them."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do." Aaron crossed his arms, grumpily and looked at him with silver eyes.

"Nuh- uh."

"Yea-huh!"

"Nuh-uh." Allen took Aaron down and tickled the stubborn boy, making him giggle.

"Daddy, stop it." Aaron said between giggles.

"Stop what?" Allen asked, tickling his son. "Alright, I'll stop when I hear an 'I love you so much Daddy'."

"Stop." Aaron giggled. "Daddy, I love you!"

Allen released his son, who jumped up and tackled Allen to the bed. "No, I thought I had you."

"Think again." Aaron laughed.

Allen heard the fire alarm go off and sighed, he needed to get Lenalee out of his kitchen and fast. He picked Aaron up, upside down and carried him as Aaron fought against Allen's hold. Allen stepped out to see what Lenalee was doing, he set a struggling Aaron down and rushed over to try to save breakfast.

"Morning Allen." Lenalee smiled.

"Morning." Allen replied.

Kanda walked in grumpily. "What the hell are you burning Moyashi?"

"Language Kanda!" Lenalee scolded. "Don't say that in front of your children."

A loud clang sounded and the two turned to Allen who was picking up some pans he dropped. "Allen what's wrong?" Lenalee asked.

All these years and to him, they never were once anyone else's kids but his own, but now… "Sorry. It just slipped." He smiled.

She shrugged. "Okay."

Allen sank back into his own world and served breakfast. He called for everyone to come and sit down. They sat and ate, as they ate, Allen watched Lavi examine his…. Ummm, their children. He looked at Alice's green eyes, Aaron's red hair, and Rin's happy attitude, trying to find a way to deny the information I said last night. On the other hand, Kanda didn't car, but he did look at the three.

After breakfast, the three played with Lenalee as Allen picked up.

Lavi cleared his throat. "Allen…"

"Yes?"

"I need to speak with you."

"About what?" Allen asked.

"Are you mad?"

"Ummm… excuse me?"

"Are you mad at me?' Lavi asked.

"What! No!" Why would you say that?"

"Because I would be mad." Lavi said, softly. "Allen, I'm sorry. I can't and won't deny that they are mine. Allen, I am truly sorry if I ever hurt you."

"Thank you, I accept your apology."

"You do?"

"Yes." Allen shrugged, it was a simple mistake, every human makes them.

"Allen, thank you. I wish I could do more for you. I feel like I've failed as a father, heck I didn't know they existed til yesterday."

Allen laughed. "I'm sorry, I should have told you the truth. But I was embarrassed, I was so young when this all happened." Allen said, as if all this happened a long time ago.

"I understand, Allen…"

"What?"

"Please, let me be around them. I want to get to know them."

Allen nodded. "I would like that." He admitted, he was already imagining a vacation, he needed one.

"What do I need to know?" Lavi asked, now dedicated to fill his role as a father.

"Well… Ummm… Alice is the little girl, she is very timid of things so be gentle when you are around her. Aaron is the red-head, he is the most responsible of the three, He doesn't like to be messed with, he's like a mini Kanda. The last one is Rin, who reminds me the most of you. You will like him."

"Do you think they know?"

Allen looked at Lavi, "Not yet, but it won't be long if you two hang around them a lot. They are smart kids."

Lavi smiled.

Rin ran in and hugged Allen's leg.

"What are you up to?" Allen asked, looking down.

Rin smiled. "Can we play?"

Allen picked up Rin. "What do you want to play?"

"Tag!"

"Rin, you know that you're not supposed to run in the house."

Rin pouted. "Please?"

"How about Lavi takes you and your siblings to the park and you can go play?" Allen asked.

Rin looked at Lavi, unsure. "How come you can't take us?" He pouted.

"I go to stay here." Allen answered. "We are moving soon, so I need to stay and pack."

"Can I help?"

"No, go play. Packing is very boring." Allen said.

"Okay."

Allen set Rin down and he ran over and glomped Lavi's leg.

Lavi picked up Rin.

"Enjoy your first bonding experience." Allen smiled and exited the room.

Lavi looked down at Rin; he couldn't shake the feeling that he was just tricked into something.


	17. Chapter 17

Allen helped Alice slide on her jacket and handed her a picnic basket, almost as big as she was, filled with sandwiches and tea for her and her brother's lunch. He kissed her cheek.

"How come you can't go Daddy?" She asked.

"We are moving."

"Where?" She asked, hugging my leg.

I bent down to be eye level with her. "We are moving into a big building, like a skyscraper."

She gasped, "Really?" She asked, excited.

"Yes, there are lots of nice people there and you can see Lenalee almost every day."

She smiled.

"So Daddy has to stay and pack, okay?"

She nodded. She kissed Allen's cheek and carried the big picnic basket. "Thank you for lunch Daddy."

Allen walked her out to where Lavi and Kanda were standing with Aaron and Rin, waiting for us.

Alice walked to Lavi and handed him the basket, it was too heavy for her.

Together, the little group walked down the street to the park as Allen watched them leave. Allen walked back inside the house to see Lenalee waiting for him.

"So how are," She was cut short by Allen shushing her.

"Did you hear that?" Allen asked.

"What?" She asked hearing nothing.

Allen smirked. "Exactly."

Lenalee laughed. "Enjoy it now."

Allen smiled and set about trying to pack.

####

Lavi and Kanda walked to the park with the little balls of energy, enjoying the cold breeze as the three kids ran to play on the jungle gym.

"I can get use to this parenting thing." Lavi smirked and sat on a bench and watched them play.

Kanda huffed and sat beside him.

"Oh come on Yu!" Lavi smiled. "Those kids are adorable and they are ours. How amazing is that?"

Kanda blew Lavi off.

"Look at the boy… ummm… Rin… I think. Rin looks just like you!"

"So what?"

"And the little girl, Alice, She has your hair."

"So?"

"Aaron is the mini version of you, besides the looks. He is most likely stubborn, protective, and quick tempered." Lavi smirked.

"I am not like that!" Kanda yelled.

Lavi laughed. "Whatever."

They watched the three play.

Lavi pushed Alice of the swings and chased Rin around.

Aaron didn't like to be played with so he was always playing by himself or with his siblings.

At lunch they all sat down at a picnic table and ate sandwiches and drank tea.

As Kanda sipped tea, he felt something tug his hair. He turned to see the kid that looks like him, Rin.

"What?"

Rin grinned and showed Kanda that he had Kanda's hair tie.

"You little snot!" Kanda growled and reached for his hair tie, but Rin ran to the jungle gym.

Lavi and Alice laughed and Aaron just sighed.

####

Allen finished packing up the boys' stuff before packing Alice's things as Lenalee packed up miscellaneous items throughout the house.

As they packed Allen was telling her funny stories about the three kids.

Lenalee could hear the love and compassion in Allen's voice as he talked about his kids. Her best friend was in love with his kids.

Allen walked out with the last box and set it down. "Alright, that is everything of the kids'."

"All that is left is your room."

Allen sighed. "That will be a chore."

Lenalee laughed.

The door opened and Rin ran in and glomped Allen's leg.

"Wow! What's up buddy?" Allen asked picking Rin up.

Rin showed Allen a hair ribbon.

"Isn't that Kan-," Allen was cut short by Kanda storming in.

"Where is that little Shit!" Kanda yelled.

Allen held his son defensively, like a mother bear. "You will not say that around my children!" Allen yelled at Kanda.

Kanda rolled his eyes.

Allen gently took the hair tie from Rin and gave it to Kanda.

Rin awwwed and Allen set him down and ruffled his hair. "Don't touch Kanda's things, okay?"

Rin nodded and smiled mischievously at Kanda.

"You are an evil little kid." Kanda informed him.

Alice hugged Allen's leg.

Allen smiled and kissed her. "Have fun?"

She nodded.

Allen laughed. "That's good." Allen noticed his son walk by. "How about you Aaron? Have fun?"

Aaron nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

Aaron nodded.

"I made chicken and mixed vegtables for dinner."

"Can I have soba?" He asked Allen.

"You will have soba tomorrow night."

Aaron nodded, happy.

"Dinner is ready. Wash up and I will set the table." Allen said to the three and they ran to the bathroom.

Allen turned to the exorcists. "So how was your first parenting trip?"

"Exhausting." Lavi admitted.

"Annoying." Kanda grumbled.

Allen laughed and set the table with Lenalee's help.

Soon they were all eating, a small unique family.


	18. Chapter 18

Allen walked into his sons' room and turned on the light. They moaned and turned over, hiding their heads under their pillows.

Allen sighed and pulled their sheets off them.

The two moaned.

Alice ran in and jumped on Aaron's bed giggling. She was such a morning person.

Allen folded the sheets and set them in a box, "Come on, you can sleep on the train."

"Train?" The two asked in unison, completely awake now. "We are riding a train?" They asked excited.

Allen laughed." Yep."

The two dressed quickly and ran to the door. "Hurry up Dad!"

Allen shook his head and smiled.

Lenalee let some finders in to help carry some of the Walker family's luggage.

Everyone grabbed a bag, besides the kids and walked to the train station.

Allen constantly made sure that all his children were accounted for, making sure that they held hands.

They boarded the train and sat down in a private cabin.

Aaron, Rin, and Alice ran to the window, claiming the window seats.

Allen smiled and sat next to Alice and gently brushed her long black hair and braided it as they waited.

The train stopped at their station and they exited, leaving the finders to grab everything.

Allen picked up Alice and held Rin's hand as they walked.

Rin marveled at how big the Order was. "We are going to live here?"

Allen chuckled. "Yes, this was my home before you three were born."

"Wow." Rin whispered.

They walked inside and were greeted by Komui.

"Hello! Well you have grown up Allen." Komui said shaking Allen's hand.

Allen let go of Rin to shake hands. "Thanks."

"Your children are beautiful." Komui said smiling at Alice, a little curious about her eye patch. "What is your name sweetie?"

Alice buried her face into her dad's shirt.

"Alice, this is my big brother." Lenalee said. "He won't hurt you. He is nice, like Rin and Aaron."

Alice looked at Komui.

"What's your name?" Komui repeated.

"Alice Walker." She whispered.

"Alice is a pretty name. Alice, I am a friend of your father's, my name is Komui Lee. Lenalee is my little sister."

Alice smiled softly.

Aaron looked up at Komui with an uninterested look on his face.

"Hello. What is your name?" Komui asked and smiled.

"Aaron, Aaron Walker." Aaron answered and crossed his arms.

"Are you the man of the house?"

Aaron nodded.

Komui chuckled and looked at Rin. "And your name?"

"Rin Walker. You have a funny hat mister." Rin grinned a toothy grin.

"Rin!" Allen scolded.

"It's alright. He's just a child. No harm done."

"But still." Allen gave Rin a look that said 'we will talk later'. "It's nice to be back after so long."

Komui handed Allen a key. "Go check out your family's room."

"I will." Allen smiled.

"One more thing, tomorrow, after breakfast I want to see you and your kids in my office for a simple check-up."

Allen nodded. "Alright, good night." Allen walked with his family to the room and unlocked it.

The room was like an apartment. It had a living room area and a mini kitchen area.

Aaron ran with Rin to explore their room. "Dad! There are 4 rooms! Do we get to choose which is ours?" Aaron asked.

"I call the big one!" Rin claimed.

"No! Daddy gets the big room!" Alice argued and squirmed in Allen's arms.

Allen set her down and she ran off after the boys.

Allen looked around and gently touched the white counters, this was not what he was expecting.

"Do you think this is big enough?"

Allen turned to Lenalee. "This is perfect." He whispered, touching a banister.

Lenalee smiled. "You didn't think we would put you back in your old room, did you?"

"I actually did." Allen smiled sadly.

"Allen, sit down." Lenalee ordered.

"Am I in trouble?" Allen smiled.

"Actually, you are."

"What's wrong?" Allen asked as he sat down on the white couch.

"Stop beating yourself up."

"I'm not."

"Don't lie to me."

Allen looked away; he didn't want to talk about this.

"What is bothering you?"

"Nothing."

Lenalee raised an eyebrow. "You are feeling sorry for yourself. Just talk to me. You need to vent Allen, you shouldn't just hold it all in. You've been holding things in your whole life. Are you ashamed of what happened almost 6 years ago?"

"No, I could never be upset about them. They are the best thing that ever happened to me." Tears crept into Allen's eyes.

"Then what Allen?" Lenalee pried.

"I was never going to do it. I swear, but it was on my thoughts all the time."

"What Allen?"

"I was depressed; Johnny had me on antidepressants when I was pregnant with the triplets. But the pills did nothing for me. I felt so betrayed, violated, and hurt knowing that my 'Best Friends' had down this to me." Allen paused; he didn't want to finish his story.

"Allen, what did you do?"

"I wanted to die." He whispered, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Lenalee's eyes widened. "You didn't try to... kill yourself, right?"

Allen nodded. "I wanted to die, to be put off my misery sounded much better to me than living with all those thoughts and memories. I never told anyone about anything. I want all of my suicidal thoughts to forever remain a secret."

"I will take your secret to the grave with me." Lenalee promised.

Alice walked in. "Daddy? Why are you crying? Do you have an ouchie?"

"Come here Sweetheart." Allen said and wiped his eyes.

She jumped into his lap and hugged him.

Allen hugged her back and stroked her black hair.

"I'm guessing that you are happy that you never did it?" Lenalee smiled.

Allen nodded.

"Did what Daddy?"

"Nothing." Allen gently kissed his daughter's forehead before turning to Lenalee. "I thank God every day for stopping me." Allen admitted and hugged his daughter.


	19. Chapter 19

Allen woke when he felt something crawl into bed with him. A little body curled up in his arms and he smiled. "Have a bad dream?"

Alice shook her head and hugged a little plush rabbit. "There is something in my closet."

"Alice, nothing is in your closet."

"But I saw it Daddy."

Allen yawned and sat up. He turned on the light and pulled Alice close. "Let's go take a peek at that monster." Allen slid on a white muscle shirt and picked Alice up and carried her to her room. He turned on the light and set her on her bed. "What did it look like?"

"He was like this big!" She held her arms out as far as she could. "And he had green fur with purple poka-dots."

Allen smiled and chuckled quietly as he opened her closet. "I don't see anything."

"You can't see it with the lights on silly."

"My mistake." Allen shut the lights off and crawled in bed with her.

Allen eventually fell asleep and Allen tucked her in and kissed her cheek before walking back to his room.

####

There were so many people staring. Allen and the kids felt uncomfortable as they walked down the halls.

They got to the mess hall and ordered breakfast. Aaron was so happy that he could have soba for breakfast.

Lavi walked up and smiled. "Morning Guys!"

"Lavi!" Rin cheered, He ran to Lavi and glomped the redhead.

"Rin." Allen scolded, "Finish eating first."

"I'm done Daddy."

"Take your plate to the washing window, Jerry will show you where it is."

Rin nodded and walked over.

Jerry had loved the three, he pinched their cheeks and wanted to hold each of them.

Lavi sat beside Allen. "So, What are today's plans?"

"What?" Allen asked, confused.

"What are we doing today?"

"We?" Allen raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We, you know… you, me, and our kids."

Allen dropped his forkful of scrambled eggs. Allen was quiet for a second before turning to his kids. "Are you two finished?"

Aaron and Alice nodded.

"Good, take your trays and follow Rin."

Once the kids left the table, Allen slapped Lavi. "I forgave you for what happened six years ago. I will let you see your children and spend some time with them, but don't you dare say that they are 'our kids'. Sure, they might have your DNA, but you didn't even know they existed until two days ago. You are not their father, I raised them alone! It is insulting for you to just show up and want to be part of their lives after I needed help a long time ago." Allen whispered and grabbed his tray and left Lavi, who was rubbing his read cheek.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Rin asked.

"Nothing. Let's go to Komui's." Allen smiled softly and held Aaron's hand.

####

Lavi sparred with Kanda. "I just don't understand. I just wanted to help."

"He doesn't want help. Just leave him alone," Kanda said and blocked Lavi's hand.

"But…"

"But nothing. He doesn't want you in his life. Just give up." Kanda said and kicked Lavi in the stomach when he saw him falter.

Lavi stumbled but caught himself, coughing. "I just… I can't, he needs me."

"What can you offer? You would just be another thing he has to take care of."

"I'm going to talk to him." Lavi said, walking out.

"He is going to go mother bear on you and kick your ass!" Kanda yelled his warning.

####

The Walkers' check up with Komui was almost done with Allen's examination being last. It turned out that Alice's innocence was fine and that both Aaron and Rin had innocence too.

Komui gave them their innocence so it would start shaping to their weapon's form.

Komui took off Allen's shirt and examined his left arm. "Everything looks fine."

"That's good."

Komui examined Allen's hand when Lavi walked in.

Allen looked up surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Lavi!" Rin yelled and ran over to glomp Lavi's leg.

"Hey buddy." Lavi picked up Rin.

"Look! I have innocence like Daddy." He said showing Lavi a green glowing cube.

"Wow. That is cool." Lavi smiled and Rin beamed a smile, happy.

Komui wrote some things down and gave Allen his shirt back.

Allen walked over and took Rin away from Lavi. "I thought we talked earlier."

"We did, but I insist that we talk again and this time, I will be talking." Lavi smirked, knowing he had just cornered Allen.

"What do you want?"

"Nope, let's take a walk."

Aaron held Allen's hand and nodded, meaning that he wanted to go.

Allen sighed, "Alright." Allen couldn't say no to Aaron's calm composure.

Aaron and the other two smiled and led the way out. When they were outside, the triplets played tag and let Allen and Lavi do their own thing.

Allen sat in the grass and Lavi sat beside him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Allen, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Allen asked confused.

"Even if we were under the innocence's control, it was still wrong. I'm sorry that Kanda and I raped you. We would never do something like that to hurt you, I am terribly sorry. I know that my apology won't make up for it, but I just hope that you can one day forgive us for that terrible deed."

Allen smiled softly. "Thank you for the apology, but I already forgave you a long time ago."

"I wasn't done." Lavi informed.

Allen grew silent.

"I know that you are stressed, you've had a rough life and the last six years haven't made it better."

Allen nodded, not denying it. He couldn't remember the last time he had a day off without working. "You want to know something funny?"

Lavi looked over, "Sure."

"Don't tell anyone, please, but I've never been on a date before." Allen admitted. "A 21 year old with three 5 year olds is not exactly a turn on, I guess." Allen shrugged.

Lavi felt bad for his friend.

Allen laughed. "Apparently, I am considered 'cute' among soccer moms."

"Really?" Lavi asked. He wanted Allen to talk, hoping that it would make him feel better.

"I would do everything. Take Rin to soccer, pick up Aaron from Kendo, wait for Alice at Ballet, and take them all to Karate." Allen sighed. "I would sit with all the parents, or should I say moms. They were nice, but they saw me as just a kid too, considering that they were all either in their older 30's or early 40's. They offered to babysit and for us to come over for play dates, but I learned quickly that it was soccer mom talk for let's make out while the kids entertain themselves."

"Well, that is ummm… that's gross."

Allen laughed. "No need to tell me."

Alice picked a daisy for Allen and set it in Allen's hair, behind his ear.

"Thank you." Allen smiled and kissed her cheek.

Alice giggled and ran off.

Allen smiled. "She is going to look like Kanda, except, she will be much prettier."

Lavi laughed. "Allen you need a girl."

Allen shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"No, get dressed nicely tonight. I'll get Lenalee to watch over the kids and I will find you a date."

"Thank you Lavi, but I can find my own dates."

"Apparently you can't." Lavi said quickly.

Allen's eye twitched at the burn Lavi gave him. Allen thought for a second if Lavi actually wanted Allen to slap him again.

"Please? Let me try?" Lavi begged.

"Alright." Allen gave in sighing.

"Make sure you are ready by seven tonight."

Allen nodded.

Lavi smiled and ran off, he had a date to arrange.


	20. Chapter 20

Someone knocked at the door at exactly 7:00.

"I'm not ready." Allen said, freaking out, as he tried to tie his tie.

Lenalee laughed and walked over, she situated his tie. "You look good." She smoothed a piece of Allen's hair down.

"Lenalee, you've been on a date before, right?"

"Yes."

"What do I say?" Allen asked.

"Compliment her, tell her she is pretty. Be polite, just be yourself Allen. You are a nice guy, any girl should be thrilled to by your date."

"Thanks Lenalee."

"Don't keep her waiting. I will watch the kids."

"Alright, bed time is 8:30. You may need to help Alice pick out her pajamas. Rin will tell you he brushed his teeth, but he hasn't, make sure you see him do it. As for Aaron, make sure the night light beside his bed is on, he is terrified of the dark."

"Yes, Yes. Pajamas, brushing teeth, nightlight. I got it Allen. Just go."

"Thank you Lenalee."

Lenalee smiled and left Allen at the door, going to check on the kids.

Allen straightened his tie and opened the door.

Lavi stood there in a suit.

Allen raised an eyebrow.

"Ready to go?"

"Are you serious?" Allen stepped back and slammed the door.

Lenalee rushed out from the living room. "What's wrong?"

"He is an idiot." Allen muttered as he took off his jacket and tie.

"What happened?" Lenalee asked.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Go away!" Allen yelled.

"Allen, please? Just hear me out." Lavi begged.

"This better have not been a joke."

"No. I promise."

"You better get to explaining."

"I'm sorry. I know that I put you through a lot of things and I know that just saying 'I'm sorry, won't help. But I don't know what else to do. You keep saying that you want a real family, why not have me in the picture?"

Allen looked at Lavi, unsure.

"Just give me a chance? Let me be a father."

Allen sighed. "Here are my conditions."

Lavi nodded.

"You will be a father that means putting your children before yourself. You will live with your family and move out of the room you and Bookman share. And my final condition is that if I come up with anymore rules and conditions, they will be followed, right?"

"Right."

"Alright. Goodnight, see you tomorrow."

"Allen, I was hoping that we were still on for that date."

"Why would you…?"

"Allen, I know you could care less for me right now. But, don't you want a real family?"

Allen looked down at the ground.

Lavi took his hand and kissed it. "I can make you happy."

Allen looked at Lavi. "One date, okay?"

Lavi smiled. "Of course, afterward you can choose if you want another."

Allen grabbed his coat. "Take care Lenalee!"

"Alright Allen. Have fun you two!"


	21. Chapter 21

Allen walked with Lavi to the village beside the Order's location.

"Now, do you want a man date or a woman date?"

"What's the difference?" Allen asked confused.

"On a woman's date, I would take you out for dinner, maybe some dancing, and then a movie."

"And a guy's date?"

"Dinner, and a sports bar. I'll buy the drinks."

Allen smiled. "That sounds nice."

"Which option?"

"Both, but I could go for the drinks in number two more than a movie tonight."

"Are you a drinker?"

"A little. But I'm not addicted."

Lavi smiled and walked Allen into a restaurant. "Table for two."

A waitress seated them and got their orders.

Allen had ate dinner at the Order so he wouldn't scare his date, so he wasn't that hungry. He ordered 3 pieces of cake as Lavi ordered dinner."

They ate, casually having little conversations.

Allen talked about the kids, telling Lavi a lot of things that had happened in those 5 years.

After dinner, Lavi escorted Allen to a bar and they had some shots. Lavi found that Allen was great at holding his liquor. They played some pool and poker until 11:30.

They returned home and quietly walked in. Allen woke up Lenalee who was sleeping on the couch.

"Allen, your home."

"Yes, were the kids okay?"

Lenalee nodded. "They were angels."

Allen smiled.

"How was your date?" Lenalee asked Allen and Lavi.

Allen looked up at Lavi and nodded. "It was good."

"That's good." Lenalee smiled. "Good night." Lenalee walked out and left the two alone.

"So, ummm… I had fun."

Allen nodded. "I did too."

"I can move in tomorrow?"

"Yes, if you will?"

"Of course." Lavi walked out.

Allen kissed Lavi's cheek. "Good night."

Allen softly closed the door and walked to his room. Allen stripped and changed clothes and cleaned up. Allen laid down and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS IF YOU WANT MORE FANFICTION MATERIAL!!!!!!!
> 
> If you want more fanfiction material, I am going to hold a weekly drawing and the winner gets to pick each week what they want and I will do 1 of 3 things:  
> 1\. Write a chapter of a preexisting fanfiction  
> 2\. Add a chapter to a fanfiction that is either finished or discontinued  
> 3\. Work with you to write a new fanfiction or one-shot per request.
> 
> The rules are simple, if you help me I will help you. I really want to become an author and I need help building a fanbase. I love writing and want to turn it into a career, but I need help! My first book is Familiar which is about the familiar of a wizard and him adjusting to his new life. My new book that is coming out in the next 2-3 months is called Subject Zero which is about how the zombie apocalypse began with patient zero. Below is a list of things you can do which will get your name in the drawing. I will not empty out the drawing bowl, so if your name is not called that week, you will remain within the bowl for future drawings, thus maintaining your chances of being called. Here are your ways you can get in for the drawing:
> 
> 1\. Buying a print copy of Familiar = 5 Tickets  
> Charmedsewingcrafts Etsy Page - look for Familiar: www.etsy.com/shop/Charmedsewingcrafts  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 2\. Buying a digital copy of Familiar = 3 Tickets  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 3\. Advertise= 1 Ticket  
> Advertising is a broad category, it can be anything from a post recommending the book (Such as on Tumblr or facebook), a review (Etsy, Amazon, any review place), a posted piece of fanart or fanfiction, a mention in a video on youtube, anything! Just #Familiarseries when you post on social media sites. You can get 1 advertising ticket per week so there are many chances to rack up on tickets.
> 
> The drawing will be held every Sunday and the first drawing will take place June 12, 2016. To claim your tickets message me after you buy a copy of Familiar which a screenshot of the receipt or send me the link of your advertising post. In the message please give me a name (fanfiction alias, actual name, tumblr user alias, anything) and the preferred way to contact you. I will send you a confirmation message to let you know that your tickets are going into the drawing.  
> Please make sure that I can message you back! I understand that some of you may not check your emails, if you want to message me your cell phone number so I can text you the confirmation, I will.  
> If I draw your name, I will message you back using your preferred contact and congratulate you and we will discuss what you would like, but if I can not get in contact with you for 2 days (on tuesday) I will still post a chapter of something but it will be my pick. The piece of fanfiction you have chosen will be posted on Friday of that week.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my works. I would very much like to get Familiar up and out into the world and this would really help me out. At the same time, I want to thank my readers who have been with me since the beginning. Thank you guys and I always love hearing from you. Please help me out here and I would love to get some messages in my email and start writing for some people.  
> Message me if you have any questions, but as of now, the drawing has begun. Who will get it this week? ;D
> 
> My email is: allenxedward@gmail.com


End file.
